La Noche de la Expiación
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: La delincuencia en México ha desaparecido, las cárceles están vacías, el desempleo está al 1%. Y eso se debe a que una noche al año todos los crímenes, incluído el asesinato, son legales. Durante La Noche de la Expiación, ¿confiarías en tus amigos? ¿En tu pareja? ¿En cualquier persona?
1. Esto no es un simulacro

div id="ql-line-1" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c65f256fe6522d94bf97715c78466cd4"emEsto no es un simulacro. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="92adb231c9ffd2e4f5ffcc4f563f6c42" /div  
div id="ql-line-3" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="92adb231c9ffd2e4f5ffcc4f563f6c42"emEste es el Servicio Automático de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la Noche de la Expiación legalizada por el Gobierno de la República Mexicana. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8de917cf02ace040d564c69b17c6018a" /div  
div id="ql-line-5" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8de917cf02ace040d564c69b17c6018a"emLas armas de clase 4 o menor serán autorizadas para su uso durante la Noche de la Expiación, cualquier otra arma estará prohibida. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="32631c7f241f2c91f188cd2c6de23490" /div  
div id="ql-line-7" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="32631c7f241f2c91f188cd2c6de23490"emLos oficiales de policía y la fuerza militar tendrán terminantemente prohibido proteger a la comunidad durante la Noche de la Expiación y no podrán estar armados. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc9c005e11c292724264828b0f37aac0" /div  
div id="ql-line-9" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc9c005e11c292724264828b0f37aac0"emAl sonar la sirena, todos los crímenes, incluido el asesinato, será legal durante doce horas continuas. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="74c914fe96321b8635b348ab903e7155" /div  
div id="ql-line-11" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="74c914fe96321b8635b348ab903e7155"emPolicía, bomberos y los servicios de emergencia médica estarán inhabilitados hasta el día de mañana a las 7:00am, cuando la Noche de la Expiación concluya. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5f615ce8a568c7bd77ec7c00e2ec8026" /div  
div id="ql-line-13" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5f615ce8a568c7bd77ec7c00e2ec8026"emEn nombre de los heroes de nuestra patria, la República Mexicana: una nueva nación está surgiendo. /em/div  
div style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="faa66346c8a417623fc9aef1026d392e" /div  
div id="ql-line-15" style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="faa66346c8a417623fc9aef1026d392e"emQue Dios los bendiga./em/div 


	2. Septiembre 15, 2016 5:00 am

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_5:00 am._

_Catorce horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

_Dark Chest of Wonders_ siempre fue una de mis canciones favoritas, excepto todos los días cuando se enciende el despertador. Siempre me provoca un vuelco al corazón cuando la escucho, en especial cuando busco a tientas el maldito teléfono para así apagarla…O posponerla.

Pero hoy no puedo simplemente dejarla sonar y sonar cada cinco minutos hasta que me digne a levantarme.

Cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milisegundo de hoy debe ser rigurosamente vigilado.

Tengo tantas cosas que hace hoy y tan poco tiempo…

—Arriba, arriba.

Siento las manos de Alex, mi prometido, sobre mis hombros. Le dedico una sonrisa adormilada y me levanto de un salto para ir a la ducha.

Hoy, hasta el más pequeño sonido me pone nerviosa.


	3. Septiembre 15, 2016 5:30 am

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_5:30 am._

_Trece horas y treinta minutos antes de la Noche de la Expiación_

Media hora tardé en estar lista, quince minutos más de lo habitual.

Hoy no he perdido el tiempo poniéndome más accesorios de los necesarios, no estaré fuera de casa durante mucho tiempo.

Espero…

Bajo a la cocina y veo que Yolanda ya está preparando el desayuno.

Todos decidimos comenzar desde temprano nuestras actividades para evitar contratiempos indeseados. Será una noche difícil y queremos estar preparados.

—Sin novedades —informa Joaquín entrando por la puerta que conduce al patio trasero, deja un manojo de llaves sobre la mesa y se sienta en su silla favorita—. No hay nada, ningún rastro de que alguien quisiera entrar.

¿Será paranoico pensar que cualquiera podría aprovechar las horas antes de la masacre para ganar un poco de ventaja?

—Quiero a los perros aquí dentro esta noche —les digo con firmeza, no estoy dispuesta a discutirlo o negociarlo.

—Si eso quieres… —comenta Yolanda despreocupada y me entrega una taza de café—. Recapitulando: ¿qué tenemos que hacer hoy y cuánto tardaremos en hacerlo?

Acuno la taza de café entre mis manos.

Es una mañana fría.

¿Por qué Alex tarda tanto en bajar?

—Verificar que todas las armas estén cargadas, afiladas y listas para esta noche —dice Joaquín—. Una hora, aproximadamente.

—Revisar la casa entera, cuarto por cuarto, cada media hora para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie dentro además de nosotros —secundo.

—Convencer a todos nuestros conocidos de que no estaremos en casa hoy —dice Yolanda—. Una hora, como máximo.

—Ir a _Wal-Mart _para conseguir baterías, comida y todo lo que nos pueda hacer falta para esta noche —sigue Joaquín—. Dos horas, puede que tres.

—Y nadie debe saber dónde estamos —dice Yolanda—. En cuanto alguien lo sepa, a nosotros podría cargarnos la chingada.

—Están olvidando lo principal —dice Alex cuando finalmente aparece en la cocina con nosotros—.Pase lo que pase, tenemos que estar aquí dos horas antes de que inicie.

Si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí el día entero para evitar salir.

Hoy no podemos confiar en nadie.


	4. Septiembre 15, 2016 7:00 am

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_7:00 am._

_Doce horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

En las calles se respira el miedo.

Caminas cerca de alguien y esa persona no quiere siquiera verte a los ojos. Aunque, a decir verdad, puede ser que no quieran verte a los ojos para que no puedas reconocerlos esta noche.

Hoy, hasta la persona más inocente puede convertirse en un monstruo.

Fuimos de los primeros en entrar al _Wal-Mart_ que queda a cinco calles de nuestra casa, sólo diez personas más entraron con nosotros y todos ellos fueron corriendo a los pasillos que usualmente nadie recorrería con tanta emoción.

Jardinería.

Cocina y electrodomésticos

Entran a trompicones y salen de los pasillos empujando sus carritos llenos de tijeras para cortar el césped, palas, cuchillos y ese tipo de cosas.

¿No sería más práctico ir a comprar rifles, ametralladoras, y esas cosas?

Durante las últimas semanas se han vendido a un precio ridículamente barato, ¿por qué no comprar una siendo que es legal y las han estado vendiendo en todos lados?

Nosotros sólo vamos a los pasillos de comida. Tomamos lo que nos hace falta y salimos sin cruzar más palabra con las demás personas que los _buenos días_.

O la peor de todas: _buena suerte esta noche._


	5. Septiembre 15, 2016 8:00 am

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_8:00 am._

_Once horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

El primer mensaje de texto amigable llega mientras vamos en el auto en camino a la tienda donde compramos nuestras armas. Sin importar lo que Joaquín descubra durante su registro, nunca están de más unas pocas municiones extra.

Me sobresalta la alerta del mensaje y veo que va por parte de mi mejor amiga.

Xiadani.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Le respondo inmediatamente.

BUSCANDO UN BUEN SITIO PARA USAR EL RIFLE DE FRANCOTIRADOR

Sí tenemos un rifle de francotirador y resultó ser absurdamente barato.

Duele un poco tener que mentirle pero, ¿podemos confiar en alguien hoy?

No.

En nadie.


	6. Septiembre 15, 2016 9:00 am

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_9:00 am._

_Diez horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

A todos los mensajes que recibí tuve que responder cosas que me involucraban en planes previos a la noche de hoy.

Desearía que fuera así.

— ¿Habrá algo en la televisión? —pregunta Yolanda, Joaquín está rodeado por todas nuestras armas y está haciendo su trabajo junto con Alex.

Alcanzo el mando del televisor y lo enciendo.

Un noticiero matutino.

—_Horas de conmoción viven los habitantes de la Ciudad de México antes de la primera Noche de la Expiación_ —dice el conductor—. _Se les recuerda a todas las personas que nos están mirando, que se aseguren de permanecer en casa si no quieren quedarse afuera cuando se dé inicio._

—Qué agradable es que se pasen recordándolo —se queja Yolanda—. Apaga esa madre, no hablarán de otra cosa hoy.

Optamos por usar el DVD.

El tiempo parece avanzar demasiado lentamente.


	7. Septiembre 15, 2016 2:00 pm

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_2:00 pm._

_Cinco horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

Metimos ya el auto, luego de asegurarnos de que no había absolutamente nadie dentro, sacamos todo lo que había dentro y comenzamos ya con el atrincheramiento.

Hemos intentado seguir con nuestro día como cualquier otro, pero el miedo se respira hasta dentro de nuestra propia casa.

Es un mal día para tener enemigos.

Amigos, incluso.

La puerta del frente y el zaguán de color negro ya están cerrados y asegurados. Colocamos cadenas, candados, incluso corrimos una estantería para colocarla frente a la puerta principal. Cerramos las ventanas, corrimos las cortinas y colocamos también estanterías frente a ellas. La puerta que conduce al patio trasero también ya está asegurada, metimos incluso las casas de los perros para evitar llamar la atención. Como última medida de precaución, todas las puertas del interior de la casa están abiertas de par en par. La televisión no está a un volumen demasiado alto e intentamos ser lo más silenciosos que se pueda.

—Muero de hambre —se queja Joaquín luego de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación donde guardamos las armas.

_El cuarto de los tiliches_, como solíamos llamarlo.

También hemos tenido que revisarlo a pesar de ser demasiado pequeño, sólo para estar seguros.

—Prepararé la comida —le digo, sólo porque quiero sentirme activa para que así el tiempo pase más rápido.

Alex está haciendo la revisión de rutina en cada habitación y Yolanda está en la cocina afilando nuestra colección de armas punzocortantes.

No pretendemos salir hoy, pero debemos estar preparados.

Mientras me lavo las manos para empezar a cocinar, recibo otro mensaje de texto.

Es por vía _Whatsapp_.

De parte de Mario, mi amigo de Culiacán.

OROPEZA, ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?

Le respondo exactamente lo mismo que he estado enviando.

ANSIOSOS, ENCONTRAMOS UN SITIO PERFECTO EN LA _LATINO_

MUERO POR USAR ESE RIFLE

Lo envío y vuelvo a lo mío.


	8. Septiembre 15, 2016 3:00 pm

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_3:00 pm._

_Cuatro horas antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

_La República Mexicana: Una nueva nación está surgiendo_.

Estoy cansada de escuchar esa frase en todos los canales que sintoniza la televisión y en todas las estaciones de la radio. No se cansan de repetirlo, como si realmente fuera cierto.

En estos momentos, Paola Rojas está hablando de ello en su noticiero.

—_A cuatro horas de que inicie la primera Noche de la Expiación, todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de México están ya preparándose para darle rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos. Se les recuerda que si no estarán fuera esta noche por su voluntad, eviten salir por todos los medios posibles. Ahora vamos enlazarnos con nuestro corresponsal para escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos el presidente de…_

Yolanda apaga de golpe la televisión.

Sé que tanto ella como yo estamos pensando lo mismo, con cierto descaro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir una cruel y desquiciada carcajada.

Queremos que esta noche alguien le vuele la cabeza a ese hijo de puta.


	9. Septiembre 15, 2016 6:58 pm

_México, DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_6:58 pm._

_Dos minutos antes de La Noche de la Expiación_

Conseguimos distraernos viendo películas el resto de la tarde.

Al menos no hay forma de que el recién instaurado Servicio Automático de Emergencia interrumpa lo que estamos viendo a través de un DVD.

Pero es hora de volver a la realidad.

Dimos una última revisión a la casa. Verificamos todas las cerraduras, apagamos las luces que fueran innecesarias, y que pudieran delatar que hay alguien en casa, y dimos un último vistazo a los dos patios que tenemos.

Nada de qué preocuparnos.

Están transmitiendo en estos momentos un episodio de _Malcom_.

—Recuérdenme: ¿Qué saben nuestros conocidos? —pregunta Joaquín caminando hacia nosotros, deja un pequeño Revólver calibre 38 frente a nosotros en la mesa de centro.

Uno para cada uno.

—Que estaremos fuera —le respondo—. A todos les hemos dicho lo mismo, que iremos a la _Latino_.

— ¿Se lo creyeron? —secunda Alex.

Yolanda verifica que todas nuestras armas estén cargadas.

—Hacer que nos pierdan el rastro fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé —le digo con un guiño—. Además, todos saben que a esta pendeja le encantaría estar fuera —añado señalando a Yolanda con una sacudida de la cabeza.

Ella esboza una sonrisa cruel.

—Si todo sale como debería este año, quizá para la próxima iremos —dice Joaquín despreocupado—. Por lo menos, podríamos estar en los alrededores.

—Como han estado diciendo en los noticieros durante toda la puta semana, el lugar más peligroso será el Centro Histórico —dice Yolanda despreocupada—. Eso y todas esas pinches colonias llenas de lacras.

—Deberíamos ir ahí la próxima vez —propongo—. Todos nos amarían si asesinamos a un par de ellos.

Y estallamos en una breve carcajada que se ve obligada a apagarse cuando _Malcom_ es interrumpido por un fondo de color negro y el molesto sonido de una alarma.

Aparece el escudo del país, el águila devorando a la serpiente, y con letras de color verde, blanco y rojo aparecen las palabras:

SERVICIO AUTOMÁTICO DE EMERGENCIA

ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO

EL GOBIERNO DE LA REPÚBLICA MEXICANA CONVOCA A LA

NOCHE DE LA EXPIACIÓN

La imagen cambia luego de que el prolongado sonido de la molesta alarma se apague. Aparece Joaquín López Doriga en la pantalla usando un traje de color negro.

Alex me toma de la mano con fuerza y entrelazamos nuestros dedos cuando escuchamos lo que tiene que decir ese sujeto:

—_Esto no es un simulacro. Este es el Servicio Automático de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la Noche de la Expiación legalizada por el Gobierno de la República Mexicana. Las armas de clase 4 o menor serán autorizadas para su uso durante la Noche de la Expiación, cualquier otra arma estará prohibida. Los oficiales de policía y la fuerza militar tendrán terminantemente prohibido proteger a la comunidad durante la Noche de la Expiación y no podrán estar armados. Al sonar la sirena, todos los crímenes, incluido el asesinato, será legal durante doce horas continuas. Policía, bomberos y los servicios de emergencia médica estarán inhabilitados hasta el día de mañana a las 7:00am, cuando la Noche de la Expiación concluya. En nombre de los heroes de nuestra patria, la República Mexicana: una nueva nación está surgiendo. Que Dios los bendiga._

Desaparece Joaquín López Doriga y en la pantalla vuelve a verse aquél fondo negro que esta vez con enormes letras rojas anuncia, mientras suena la sirena:

LA NOCHE DE LA EXPIACIÓN HA COMENZADO


	10. Septiembre 15, 2016 7:05 pm

_15 de Septiembre, 2016 _

_7:05 pm _

_Once horas y 55 minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación._

Alex y yo no hemos soltado nuestras manos desde que se dio el anuncio.

De pronto me ha invadido un temor desmesurado, imposible de explicar con palabras.

—Todo estará bien —me asegura con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces escuchamos los gritos de la casa de enfrente y mi corazón da un vuelco.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Un disparo.

Dos.

Tres.

Un correteo y el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto que se aleja a toda velocidad.

Alex aferra mi mano con más fuerza y Yolanda se levanta de su asiento para ir a la cocina por un bocadillo. Por alguna razón me siento más segura con ella en casa.

Y el hecho de tenerla en casa me aterra de igual manera.

—Tenemos que seguir con la farsa —urge Joaquín y chasquea los dedos frente a mi rostro para hacerme reaccionar.

— ¡Deja de chasquear los dedos! —le respondo enfurecida—. ¡Odio cuando haces eso!

Pero él sólo ríe y toma el mando del televisor.

Tomo mi teléfono celular y escribo un nuevo estado en Facebook donde digo que ya he matado a tres personas y reto a alguien a que vaya a buscarme si se atreve. Me aseguro de adjuntar una ubicación falsa y lo dejo en mi muro.

—Veamos una película —sugiere Yolanda cuando regresa—. Me caga que se queden callados como si estuviéramos a punto de morir.

—Estamos a punto de morir —le digo entornando los ojos—. ¿No te ha quedado claro que todos los crímenes son legales esta noche?

—No hay razones para que nos maten —sigue diciendo ella—. Lo único que habrá será pendejos cargándose a quien se ponga enfrente y otros irán y saquearán todos los supermercados, las tiendas y esas madres. Si nos quedamos aquí, no nos pasará nada.

Remata su frase ofreciéndome una taza de café caliente.

—No, gracias —le digo apartando la taza.

—Por favor, Alison —se burla Yolanda con su risa cruel—. Si quisiera matarte, no te envenenaría. Iría por un cuchillo y te cortaría la garganta.

Pellizca mi mejilla y deja la taza de café en la mesa de centro.

Sé que tiene razón, pero aún así no me atrevo a darle un trago a esa taza de café.


	11. Septiembre 15, 2016 7:30 pm

_Departamento de bomberos de Ciudad Universitaria, México DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_7:30pm_

_Once horas y treinta minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación_

_Corrió a toda velocidad en cuanto se dio la alerta, todavía estaba escuchándose la sirena cuando encontró su escondite. Parecía ser el plan perfecto. ¿Quién lo buscaría estando dentro de una estación de bomberos? Después de todo, los servicios de emergencia estarían inactivos durante doce horas. _

_Nadie lo buscaría._

_Y aún así, llevaba en las manos un tubo de metal que pretendía usar para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. _

_Abrió sigilosamente la puerta que conducía a un almacén lleno de cajas de cartón y la bloqueó con ayuda de un par de ellas. De fondo sólo podía escuchar algunos gritos desgarradores y risas psicóticas._

_Estando ahí, en su refugio, sólo podía preguntarse si podría sobrevivir aquella noche._


	12. Septiembre 15, 2016 8:00 pm

_Culiacán, Sinaloa_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_8:00pm_

_Once horas para el final de la Noche de la Expiación_

_Al principio, cuando sus amigos lo convencieron de salir un rato antes de que tuvieran que ir a ocultarse, le pareció que era un buen plan. Pero en esos momentos, a una hora de haber comenzado la Noche de la Expiación y oculto detrás de un contenedor de basura en compañía de los mismos amigos que lo habían convencido de estar en las calles. _

_Estaba a casi dos horas de su casa. Su única compañía, además de sus amigos, era su teléfono celular. _

_La batería estaba casi agotada._

_ —__Tenemos que salir —sugirió uno de los muchachos._

_Aterrados, el grupo accedió._

_Pero en cuanto se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a avanzar, escucharon a sus espaldas un grito que les heló la sangre._

_ — __¡Ahí! ¿¡A dónde van!?_

_Un grupo de siete sujetos enmascarados les cerró el paso._

_De alguna forma supieron que habían llegado a su fin._


	13. Septiembre 15, 2016 8:30 pm

_Cuautitlán, México DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_8:30pm_

_Diez horas y treinta minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación_

_Fue necesario que se legalizara la Noche de la Expiación para que ella se diera cuenta del peligro que corría gracias a su profesión. Fue por eso mismo que consiguieron un arsenal lo suficientemente bueno como para poder defenderse._

_Claro que nada de eso fue suficiente._

_Sus dos hijos mayores, Giovanni y Daniel, no dejaban de disparar a todos aquellos enmascarados que pretendían entrar por la puerta principal de la casa. Entrar era fácil para todos aquellos que querían vengarse de la mujer que los había enviado a prisión alguna vez, pues habían derribado la puerta principal._

_Todos eran enmascarados que iban armados hasta los dientes._

_Las defensas dejaron de ser útiles cuando comenzaron a entrar por todas las ventanas._

_ — __¡Giovanni! —escuchó aquél atractivo muchacho gritar a su hermana menor._

_ —__Eliza… —musitó aterrado._

_Se alejó de la trinchera donde estaba oculto y corrió hasta la cocina, donde había escuchado los gritos de su hermana menor. Con el arma cargada y listo para disparar, derribó de una patada la puerta de la cocina y vio a su hermana forcejeando con uno de aquellos enmascarados._

_ — __¡No toques a mi hermana, pendejo! —exclamó y disparó._

_Tres detonaciones fueron necesarias para que el sujeto enmascarado cayera de espaldas. Eliza cayó al suelo igualmente y Giovanni corrió para auxiliarla, sólo para darse cuenta de que su querida hermana tenía un cuchillo clavado en el estómago. Ella dejó de moverse y él, con el rostro desencajado, retrocedió con pasos temblorosos._

_Volvió sobre sus pasos y tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando se percató de que los disparos ya se habían silenciado._

_ — __¿Daniel? —llamó con la voz quebrada por el nudo en la garganta._

_El silencio le parecía estremecedor._

_Alcanzó a distinguir la figura de su hermano, hecho un ovillo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Volvió a retroceder y cayó de espaldas haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar gritar. _

_Cinco segundos tardó en recuperarse. Subió las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de los cadáveres de los dos cachorros que yacían sin vida a los pies de los peldaños. Iba de dos en dos, dando saltos para llegar arriba lo más rápido que pudiera. Ni bien se encontró en la segunda planta, vio la aterradora imagen del cadáver de su padrastro. La cabeza había sido totalmente seccionada del resto de su cuerpo._

_ — __¿Mamá? —musitó con voz tenue—. ¿Estás aquí?_

_Un grito desgarrador fue su respuesta._

_Siguió el sonido de lo que parecía ser un objeto contundente quebrando algunos huesos hasta llegar al dormitorio de su madre. Al fondo estaba ella, bañada en sangre, con el cuerpo de un enmascarado a sus pies. Al menos parecía ser un enmascarado, era imposible saberlo pues su rostro había quedado totalmente destruido gracias a los repetidos golpes producidos por la lámpara que ella aún tenía en las manos._

_ — __¿Qué pasó? —Susurró Giovanni alterado, poco seguro de que tuviera que comunicarle que todos estaban muertos—. ¿Dónde está Kenya?_

_Pero no hizo falta que su madre respondiera, pues pronto pudo ver a su hermana más pequeña, con la cabeza cubierta con una sábana ensangrentada._

_No se movía en lo más mínimo._

_ —__Ma-mató a Kenya… —decía la enloquecida mujer—. Él… Mató a…_

_Comenzó acercarse lentamente a Giovanni con la lámpara en alto sin dejar de repetirlo._

_ —__Mató a Kenya… La mató…_

_Levantó la lámpara nuevamente y Giovanni, consciente del peligro, apuntó con el arma a la cabeza de su madre y disparó._

_El cuerpo de aquella mujer se desplomó a sus pies. Llorando desconsoladamente, Giovanni dejó caer el arma y retrocedió hasta encontrarse devuelta en el pasillo. _

_Tenía que irse, no había razones para quedarse ahí. Pronto llegarían más enmascarados. Así que volvió velozmente a la habitación para intentar tomar el arma sin mirar el cuerpo de su madre. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, el único que parecía no haber sufrido desperfectos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y por poco presionó el gatillo cuando sintió ese par de delgados brazos rodeándole el cuello. _

_ — __¡Estás bien!_

_Era su novia, Xiadani, que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sintiéndose un poco aliviado, Giovanni le devolvió el abrazo para luego separarse de ella y tomarla por los hombros para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos de color café._

_ —__Escúchame, Xia, debemos irnos —dijo._

_ —__Estás… Estás llorando… —musitó ella aterrada—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?_

_ —__Tenemos que irnos, ¿sí? —Insistió él con impaciencia—. Dame la mano, cierra los ojos, y no me sueltes hasta que yo te diga, ¿entiendes?_

_Ella no supo la razón pero vaya que le aterró ver la forma en la que actuaba Giovanni._

_Con todo, obedeció. Le tomó de la mano con fuerza, cerró los ojos y sólo pudo sentir cómo él tiraba de ella para sacarla a toda velocidad de la casa. El único sonido que podía escuchar, además de los estragos de afuera, era la respiración agitada y los sollozos que soltaba su novio._


	14. Septiembre 15, 2016 9:00 pm

_Villas de Aragón, México DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016_

_9:00 pm_

_Diez horas para el final de la Noche de la Expiación_

Intento dormitar para distraerme un poco, pero cualquier pequeño sonido que escucho me pone nerviosa. Afuera no ha ocurrido nada que amerite ser contado, nada distinto a algunos gritos y algunos pocos disparos. Yolanda tiene razón, todo parece ser muy tranquilo en esta zona.

Me sobresalta el tono de llamada entrante en mi teléfono, las miradas de Alex, Yolanda y Joaquín se posan sobre mí. Es miedo lo que se refleja en sus ojos.

—No respondas —me susurra Alex.

—Recuerda que todos creen que estás afuera —dice Yolanda.

—Si no respondo, sabrán que estoy ocultando algo —le respondo.

— ¡Apaga ese puto teléfono! —exclama Yolanda.

Pero no lo hago y respondo.

— ¿Qué? —digo exasperada.

—Creí que estabas en la _Latino_…

Es la voz de Erick.

Mi compañero de clases.

Miro desesperada a Alex para comunicarle lo que ocurre pero él parece no entenderlo.

—Escucha, lo que te voy a decir es importante —sigue diciendo Erick—. No importa cuántas estanterías uses para cubrirte, estás en un buen sitio para volarte la puta cabeza.

Joaquín tira de mí cuando escuchamos el cristal quebrándose. Caigo al suelo de rodillas y siento la bala pasar a pocos milímetros de mi oreja izquierda. Alex corre para verificar que todo está en orden y Yolanda toma su Revólver para mirar por la ventana rota.

Una, dos, tres detonaciones.

No se escucha ningún cuerpo cayendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Alex angustiado.

Asiento, agitada y sobresaltada.

—A la mierda esto —dice Yolanda y de una patada tira la estantería que bloquea la puerta principal.

La veo sacar un cuchillo de sus pantalones, ¿cómo diablos llegó ahí?

No me sorprende en realidad.

— ¡A ver, hijo de la chingada!

Salimos detrás de ella, justo a tiempo para ver cómo toma a Erick por los cabellos y lo obliga a salir de su escondite, detrás de nuestro auto.

— ¡De rodillas, cabrón!

Lo golpea un par de veces con el mango de su Revólver y velozmente toma su cuchillo para clavarlo en la nuca de Erick. Él cae a nuestros pies y la sangre comienza a encharcarse.

Agitada, nos mira y me señala con la punta de su cuchillo.

—Todo es tu culpa, por pendeja —me dice—. ¡Te dije que apagaras esa chingadera!

Intenta abalanzarse sobre mí pero Joaquín consigue sujetar su mano a tiempo para evitar que corte mi rostro con el cuchillo. Ella tarda un poco en relajarse y yo vuelvo a entrar a la casa, tan sólo preguntándome si es seguro estar con ella en la misma casa. No puedo seguir pensando en ello pues entra otra llamada a mi celular.

— ¡No contestes, pendeja! —exclama Yolanda desde fuera, Alex viene detrás de mí y se nota aterrado.

Miro la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Es Xiadani.

— ¿Qué? —digo cuando respondo.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo? —Pregunta ella al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Podemos escondernos con ustedes?

Está llorando.

Desconsoladamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto un poco angustiada.

Aunque entonces me doy cuenta de algo crucial, quizá tan apresuradamente que me siento orgullosa de ello.

—Aguarda —le digo—. ¿Cómo sabes que estamos ocultándonos?


	15. Septiembre 15, 2016 9:05 pm

_15 de Septiembre, 2016 _

_9:05 pm _

_Nueve horas y 55 minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación. _

— ¿Qué?

Siempre me ha partido el corazón escucharla llorar pero hoy todo es distinto.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos? —repito.

Alex y Joaquín recorren velozmente la casa.

No hay intrusos.

—Porque si estuvieras fuera, no estarías hablando por teléfono.

Mierda.

— ¡Por favor, déjanos ir! —insiste desesperadamente, de fondo se escuchan disparos y carcajadas desquiciadas—. ¡Aquí afuera es horrible! ¡Están matando personas por todas partes! ¡Hay enmascarados en cada esquina y mucha sangre!

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Y qué diablos haces afuera?

— ¡Giovanni dijo que teníamos que irnos pero tuvimos que parar porque los enmascarados nos cerraron el paso! ¡Necesitamos donde escondernos!

—Perdona, pero yo no…

— ¡No quiero que me maten! ¡Tengo miedo!

Remara su frase con un sollozo explosivo.

—Dame eso —dice Yolanda y me arrebata el teléfono de la mano con tal violencia que sus uñas afiladas me provocan un par de rasguños—. ¿Qué chingados quieres? —Dice al teléfono y hace una breve pausa—. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Si vienes aquí y alguien te ve, a todos nos matarían! —Otra pausa—. ¡Me vale madres! ¡Están demasiado lejos, ojalá alguien se los chingue mientras vienen hacia aquí!

Y cuelga.

No sólo eso, le quita la batería al teléfono y lo deja sobre la mesa de noche. Me apunta con el filo de su cuchillo, de nuevo, y sisea con tono amenazador:

—Más vale que no empieces con tus buenas acciones del día o seré yo la que te mate, ¿entiendes?

—Perra que ladra, no muerde —le respondo con la misma actitud—. Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla ahí.

— ¡No chingues, por favor! —exclama Joaquín igualmente enfurecido—. ¡Hoy no podemos confiar en nadie!

—Si no podemos confiar en nadie, entonces todos váyanse a la chingada —le digo furtivamente—. ¡Largo de mi casa!

—Esta ni siquiera es tu casa, pinche mantenida de mierda —me espeta Yolanda con voz aguda.

—Si alguien más viene, nos pondría a todos en peligro —dice Alex intentando parecer firme y tranquilo, me mira a los ojos y me es imposible ignorarlo—. No sabemos si alguien está detrás de ella.

— ¿Quién estaría detrás de ella? —Le reclamo—. La que tiene enemigos aquí soy yo, ella está limpia.

— ¿Su novio? —sugiere Joaquín.

— ¿Por qué querría matarla él? —pregunta Alex exasperado.

—Por favor, siempre hay una estúpida razón para matar a tu novia —responde Joaquín encogiéndose de hombros.

Yolanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Bueno, no me importa —intervengo para retomar nuestra discusión, aunque eso signifique tener que llegar a la violencia y a tres posibles asesinatos, si no es que cuatro—. Iré por ella, me necesita.

—Lo que necesita es que alguien le vuele la maldita cabeza —dice Yolanda entre dientes.

—Sé que es peligroso confiar en alguien del exterior en estos momentos —le digo alzando un poco la voz—, pero si no voy con ella y le ayudo con esto, ¿quién más va a ayudarla?

—El concepto de la Noche de la Expiación no es ayudar al prójimo —me recuerda exasperada—. ¿Quieres que te maten?

—Quiero evitar que la maten a ella.

Nos fulminamos con las miradas y la habitación se sume en total silencio.

Sé lo que todos están pensando: que deberían matarme para evitar estos momentos en los que tengo una crisis de consciencia.

—Tienes razón —dice Alex y me sobresalto al escucharlo—. Una persona tan pequeña e inocente es como carne fresca para todos los que salieron a causar destrozos.

—Y es por eso que no debemos confiar en ella —sigue quejándose Yolanda—. ¿Soy la única que piensa que esto es una puta trampa?

—Si salimos de aquí, no podremos volver hasta que haya terminado todo el desmadre y quien se quede aquí correría peligro —dice Joaquín pensativo.

—Eso es verdad —concedo un poco frustrada—. Si salimos, tendremos que pasar la noche afuera. Eso o asegurarnos de volver sin que nadie nos esté siguiendo.

—Querrás decir: _eso si sobrevivimos y no nos carga la chingada ahí afuera_ —se queja Yolanda.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan vulgar cuando hablas? —le reclamo.

Terminaremos matándonos entre nosotros.

—Yo iré por Xiadani, no me importa si tengo que ir sola —sigo diciendo con valentía.

—Por favor, vas a valer madres ni bien pongas un puto pie ahí afuera —vuelve a quejarse Yolanda.

— ¡Bien, ya basta! —exclama Alex exasperado—. Tenemos que tomar una desición.

—No puedo creer que te estés dejando convencer por esta perra —dice Yolanda señalándome con una sacudida de la cabeza, entorno los ojos y me dejo caer en el sofá soltando un resoplido—. A todos nos cargará la chingada, de mí se van a acordar cuando estemos ahí.

— ¿Entonces te quedas? —Le pregunta Alex—. Porque yo iré con Alison.

Y no puedo evitar sonreírle aunque sé que se está arriesgando a morir sólo para cumplir mis caprichos estúpidos.

—Claro que no, wey —responde ella—. Iré con ustedes. Alguien tiene que cuidarles el culo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar reír.

— ¿Y tú, wey? —le pregunta Alex a Joaquín.

Él sólo se encoge de hombros.

Así que saldremos para rescatar a mi mejor amiga de la Noche de la Expiación.

O quizá iremos directo a la boca del lobo, esto podría ser una trampa.

Y yo, por querer ser una buena persona, estoy condenándonos.


	16. Septiembre 15, 2016 9:10 pm

_Culiacán, Sinaloa_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016 _

_9:10 pm _

_Nueve horas y cincuenta minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación. _

_Fue brutal._

_Se divirtieron con ellos al grado de reír a carcajadas cuando escuchaban los gritos de agonía que soltaron todos aquellos muchachos mientras los torturaban. Lo que más les gustó fue atarlos de manos y pies para que no escaparan y así pudieran presenciar la tortura a la que sometían al resto de sus amigos mientras esperaban su turno._

_Y llegaría._

_Podían tomarse su tiempo._

_Tenían doce horas, después de todo._

_Lo primero que hacían era desnudar a sus víctimas, el resto podía conservar sus ropas mientras estuvieran esperando su turno. Dejaban las prendas en un montículo al que luego le rociaban encima un poco de gasolina y lanzaban un fósforo encendido._

_No necesitarían sus ropas, nunca más._

_Acto seguido, el líder de aquél grupo abusaba sexualmente de la víctima mientras el resto reía a carcajadas. Cuando el líder no podía conseguir una erección, utilizaba el mango de un mazo de croquet para introducirlo en el orificio anal de su víctima un par de veces. Al finalizar el acto, le daba una patada al desdichado para luego atacarlo a punta de puñaladas. Sus cómplices se unían a la masacre con sus propias armas. Utilizaban pinzas de electricista para arrancar con saña las uñas, con pequeños martillos quebraban los dedos y utilizaban llaves de plomero para arrancar los dedos de los pies. A las mujeres les cortaban los pezones con unas tijeras y a los hombres les perforaban los testículos con algunos clavos antes de utilizar un cuchillo para cortar sus miembros. _

_Era una tortura terrible e interminable._

_Cuando la víctima se quedaba sin energías, el líder del grupo de enmascarados tomaba un hacha para cortar las piernas y los brazos. Sólo cuando el charco de sangre ya era demasiado grande, sacaba el Revólver que llevaba enfundado en su cinturón y simplemente disparaba para perforar los cráneos._

_Aquello se repetía con cada una de las víctimas._

_Fue así como Mario terminó atado, aterrado, con los pantalones mojados pues se había orinado encima. Sus pies, ahora descalzos, estaban empapados de sangre. _

_ —__Y ahora vas tú —canturreó el líder apuntando a Mario con el cañón de su Revólver. _

_Al mismo tiempo que estallaba en una sarta de improperios e insultos, otro enmascarado usó un cuchillo para cortar las ataduras. _

_Fue entonces que su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo reaccionar y le dio la fuerza suficiente para que se pusiera de pie, tambaleándose, y arrebatara el mazo de croquet de las manos del enmascarado para golpearlo en la mandíbula y derribarlo._

_No se movía, Mario lo creyó muerto._

_Sorprendidos e incrédulos ante lo que había ocurrido, los enmascarados se miraron unos a otros apagando el sonido de sus desquiciadas carcajadas. Mario aprovechó entonces para correr, dándole un empujón a dos de ellos y derribando a un tercero._

_Corriendo a toda velocidad, tanto como sus pies descalzos que se resbalaban a causa de la sangre le permitían, dobló en la esquina y se sintió a salvo._

_Fue entonces cuando lo sintió._

_Un dolor punzante en el centro de su espalda, el filo de un cuchillo que se clavó hasta que el mango le impidió seguir perforando. Se desplomó en el suelo sin poder moverse, sus piernas no le respondían y con la caída se había roto la nariz. Escuchó las risas de los enmascarados que se congregaban a su alrededor, pronto comenzó a llorar al percatarse de que no sobreviviría._

_ —__Voy a disfrutar mucho esto… —le dijo una voz que le pareció aterradoramente familiar._

_Lo último que Mario sintió fue el filo de algún arma blanca cuando alguien, estaba seguro de que era la misma persona que había hablado, la colocó sobre su nuca._


	17. Septiembre 15, 2016 9:15 pm

_Villas de Aragón, México DF_

_15 de Septiembre, 2016 _

_9:15 pm _

_Nueve horas y 45 minutos para el final de la Noche de la Expiación. _

Cargamos el auto con todo lo que pudimos llevar con nosotros, con todas las armas que podíamos cargar y que no nos impedirían correr en caso de que no pudiéramos seguir avanzando con el auto. Dejamos a los perros encerrados en el cuarto de baño, con una dotación suficiente de comida para todos.

Sólo en caso de no poder regresar y de que nos maten, espero en verdad que si alguien los encuentra al menos tenga la piedad suficiente como para no lastimarlos y terminar velozmente con sus vidas.

Nuestro plan consiste en acercarnos lo más posible al centro de la ciudad. Si no vemos a Xiadani, volveremos y volveremos a atrincherarnos.

Eso, suponiendo que nadie entre a nuestra casa mientras estamos fuera.

—Todo listo —dice Joaquín una vez que retira todas las cadenas con las que cerramos el zaguán negro de la entrada.

—Espero que no nos cargue la chingada por querer hacer caso de las pendejadas de Alison —se queja Yolanda, lleva cuchillos por todas partes.

Ellos dos suben al auto, van en el asiento trasero.

En caso de que no podamos seguir o alguien nos impida el paso, los cuatro decidimos saltar del auto aunque sigua en movimiento. Por la misma razón, ninguno usará los cinturones de seguridad.

—Oye —me llama Alex y me pone las manos en los hombros para hacerme girar sobre mis talones y mirarlo de frente.

—Alex…

Lo amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero por alguna razón siento que no puedo confiar en él.

Y al mismo tiempo siento el impulso de despedirme demostrándole mi amor por última vez, sólo en caso de que…

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Me pregunta—. Todavía podemos retractarnos. En cuanto salgamos por el zaguán, ya no podemos volver.

Asiento lentamente y me paro de puntillas para besarlo, él siempre ha sido un poco más alto que yo. Compartimos entonces una mirada de amor, nuestros ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas intentan hacer que nos comuniquemos sin palabras.

Lo que nos decimos mutuamente es: _te amo, pero hoy vamos a morir_.


End file.
